Magic Witch Rayearth
by DecoraGlaciaRegina
Summary: HP MKR X-over! Well, Hikaru and Umi get letters to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as 6th years. What adventures will they find at Hogwarts? Gunna have to Read and Review! Plz!
1. Such A Boring Day

Title: Magic Witch Rayearth  
  
Chapter 1- Such A Boring Day...  
  
"Today is such a boring day..." Umi sighed as she looked out the window. "Another boring day in the life of Umi Ryuuzaki." Ever since she came back from Cephiro with Hikaru, her life just got boring.  
  
Of all things, Umi and Hikaru missed having Fuu there. She stayed behind to help Ferio in Cephiro. Umi decided to go back to Earth, she did love Cephiro but she missed being home. Hikaru came back to stay with Umi also. Although she did miss Lantis, she had promised to always visit in her free time when she could.  
  
Ascot and Clef didn't take this so well. They both seemed to love her but she couldn't return the feelings, she just couldn't. She loved them as friends, family. It felt weird for her to love them in that way.  
  
She got out of bed and stretched her arms. She made her bed and grabbed the phone next to her bed. She dialed a number on the phone and waited for someone on the other line to answer. Umi twirled the phone line with her finger as she waited.  
  
"Moshi Moshi!" A bubbly voice came from the other side of the line. "Hey Hikaru." Umi answered as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh it's you Umi! Hey!" The magic knight of fire replied. "What's up Umi?"  
  
Umi sighed. "It's just another boring day. I just decided to drop a line." She leaned herself onto the bed. "Oh same here. Don't worry something interesting will happen." Hikaru replied trying to cheer her up. "You always say that and nothing really happens. So you want to do some—"  
  
Umi was cut off when she heard a loud flapping outside her window. She walked up to the window and opened it. She stuck her head out of the window to see what was happening.  
  
"Umi? Umi? Are you there? What were you going to say?" Hikaru yelled from the other line. Umi took one more look outside but saw nothing. "Oh I'm sorry Hikaru I thought I heard something. Well I was going to say if you wanted to do something this wee—Aaahh!" Umi ducked out of the way and dropped the phone when an owl entered her room through the window and landed on her bed.  
  
"UMI?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Hikaru screamed from the other line. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Umi stared at the white owl that was on the bed to the phone on the floor. She grabbed the phone on the floor looking at the owl. "Hikaru I'll call you back...there seems to be an owl in my room." She told Hikaru quietly so that she wouldn't startle the owl. "An owl? Ok. Please call me back." Hikaru said hanging up the phone as Umi did the same.  
  
Umi crept up to the owl. 'Wow..it's so pretty...' Umi thought as she got close to it. 'Why isn't it running away?' She pondered for a second when she noticed the parcel tied to the owl's leg. "Hmm? A letter?" She finally stepped close to it and stroked the bird gently. The owl ruffled it's feathers and gave a tiny hoot. Umi then grabbed the letter and looked at the address written on it. "To Umi Ryuzaki's window on the second floor? What type of address is this?"  
  
Umi shrugged and opened the envelope and began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Miss Ryuzaki,  
  
It has come to our attention, the school of witchcraft and wizardry, that you have a great deal of magic inside of you. Our school deals with witchcraft and wizardry and if you'd like to join us to practice this magic you have inside of you, you are welcome here at Hogwarts. Inside this envelope is an airplane ticket to London so that you may go to Diagon Alley to buy all your school supplies. If you accept, write a letter saying that you will and you will have a few of our select students to meet you at the airport along with your friend Hikaru Shidou to show you every thing. Due to age you shall have to be a fifth year student. Thank you for your time.  
  
Headmaster,  
  
A. Dumbledore  
  
"A school for witchcraft and wizardry? I don't know. This could all be a trick." Umi shrugged and put the letter down. Then something struck her, "Did that letter mention Hikaru? What if Hikaru got the same letter...?"  
  
Umi immediately rushed to the phone ignoring the owl that stood on her bed. She began to dial Hikaru's number quickly. As soon as she heard someone pick up the phone she answered. "Hikaru? Oh my God! Did you get a letter by owl saying something about attending a school for witchcraft and wizardry? Something about flying to London and Driagon Valley?" Umi spoke extremely fast to Hikaru.  
  
"Umi...calm down! You're speaking way to fast! Well...yeah. It's kind of strange. It mentioned you in the letter and I think it was Diagon Alley not Driagon Valley, Umi." The redhead replied.  
  
"Same difference to me. Well, do you plan on going? I mean they gave us a ticket and everything." Umi asked Hikaru as she picked up the envelope and stared at the airplane ticket. "Well, we could go I guess. I'm going to go! I have to ask my mom first, though." Hikaru replied. "Well, if your in, I guess I'm in too. Let's go ask our parents if we could go. Call you later 'Karu!" "Alright. Ja ne!" Umi hung up and grabbed the letter and ticket. She looked at the owl and stroked it's feathers once again. "Stay here little fellow."  
  
Umi made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw her parents flirting as always. "Ahem!" Both her mom and dad stopped to look at her. "Oh Umi, dear. I didn't notice you come in sweetie." Umi sighed and took a breathe ready for the question.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I need to ask you something." And so Umi's explanation began. She told them about the owl and Hikaru getting one also. Umi finally finished her explanation. "Well? Can I go?"  
  
"Well... it seems good enough. Ok honey, you can go." Umi's mom said smiling sweetly. "Are you sure?" Umi said with a bit of shock at how her mom said yes so quickly. "Why yes I'm sure. If you really want to go, I'm not going to stop you. I think your old enough to make some of your own decisions." Umi jumped up excitedly. "Thanks mom! You're the greatest." She hugged both her mom and dad and ran upstairs to her room and immediately called Hikaru.  
  
"So, can you go Hikaru?" The blue headed girl asked. "Yeah..but it took a lot of persuading to do. It was four against one. My brothers weren't too happy but they finally let me go." Hikaru replied as writing can be heard from her side of the line. "Oh that's great! Finally we'll be able to go to school together!..Hikaru? Are you writing something?" Umi inquired as she kept petting the owl. "Yeah. I'm writing to that Dumbledore guy. He said to write back so I am." Hikaru said cheerfully. "Oh that's right. Well, I'm going to let you go so I can change clothes and pack and write the letter. Bye 'Karu!" "Bye Umi-chan!"  
  
Umi got a paper and pencil and wrote back to Dumbledore and attached it to the owl's leg. The owl flew to the edge of the windowsill and gave another hoot before he took flight. "Good-bye little owl." She said as she looked outside of the window. "Well, how's this for something interesting happening today, Umi?" She said to herself as she watched the Eagle disappear into the sky.  
  
A/n- So how was this story? Bad? Good? Please Review it! I've had this idea in my head for a looooong time. Finally I posted my idea and I hope I get many beautiful reviews for it! Well Review aight? ByEz!! 


	2. The Famous Who?

A/n Hey! I'm updating! Woohoo!! Well, I made 2 big mistakes in my first chapter. Number one, in the Hogwarts letter I wrote "fifth year." I meant "sixth year". Lol. And another one was at the end where I wrote "as she watched the Eagle disappear..." it's supposed to say OWL. Lol. Blame it all on ChibiUmiChica!!! She made me think about Eagle so I wrote it!!! J/k don't blame it on her...blame it on me for not noticing...lol. Well on with the story! Disclaimer: Me no own nothing! Dammit....  
  
Magic Witch Rayearth  
  
Chapter 2: The famous who?  
  
"Are you sure about this, honey?" Mrs. Ryuzaki asked. She hugged her daughter one last time. "Yes mommy. I'm one-hundred percent sure. I'll be back in the summer. Don't worry." She hugged back as she saw the red-headed knight walk up to their airplane gate.  
  
"Hey Hikaru!" Umi waved as she saw her come by. "Hey Umi! Thank goodness I came just on time. I thought I missed the flight." Hikaru took a breath and hugged her friend. Umi giggled.  
  
"Flight 667 London's passengers may now board the airplane. Flight 667 London's passengers may now board the plane." The lady at the desk said over the intercom as one of the flight attendants helped board people onto the plane.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get going. Bye mommy, daddy. I'll see you guys in the summer." Umi said hugging her parents good-bye as Hikaru did the same to her brothers and mother. Umi and Hikaru walked up to the entrance and went into the plane. Umi looked at her plane ticket and found her seat in the middle chair. "Hikaru? Did you get window seat or aisle seat?" Umi asked not liking her seat.  
  
Hikaru looked at her ticket then at the seat numbers. "Window, why?" Hikaru asked her about to take a seat. "Oh, I just like the window seat. Mind if we trade seats?" Hikaru didn't say a word and sat down in the middle chair and smiled. "Sure. This is my first time on a plane. So I don't really now what seat is better." Hikaru said seeming a bit nervous at first. Umi just giggled and sat down in the window seat.  
  
"I can't believe you haven't. I've been on planes all the time flying around places because of my dad's work and all. Don't worry, going on a plane ride is fun!" Hikaru smiled in reassurance and gripped the arm rest a bit tight.  
  
The long airplane ride ended, and Hikaru and Umi survived. Hikaru wasn't nervous about the airplane anymore, she was now nervous at the whole though of starting a new school....a wizardry school. "Umi, are you nervous?" She asked gathering all of her and Umi's stuff from the cupboard up above them.  
  
"About the new school, yea. It is kind of scary. The thought of it all." Umi said getting her stuff from Hikaru and walking out of the plane and onto the airport. They were the last ones out, since they took their time being nervous and all. Outside of the plane they were met with three people about their age.  
  
One of them was a boy with red hair, a girl with brown bushy hair, and the third one was a boy with glasses and brown hair. They seemed to have been talking in between themselves.  
  
"Did we have to come here? I mean, even if it was for extra-credit it's just boring having to wait for two new girls." The red head exclaimed with a sigh. "Honestly Ron, have a heart. They're from Japan, they don't know anything about London and Dumbledore trusted us with this job. Besides, you need the extra-credit." The girl with the bushy hair replied back rolling her eyes. Ron grew red matching his hair color.  
  
Hikaru and Umi had a feeling they were the select students Dumbledore was talking about but they didn't understand a word they were saying. They looked at each other confusedly and then at the other three. The boy with the glasses was ignoring their bickering and saw the two girls and just stared at them. Umi noticed him and stared into his eyes.  
  
Umi flinched, his eyes showed sadness. "Hikaru, that boys' eyes show sadness. It's very creepy." Umi told Hikaru in her language. "Hai. It's very sad." Hikaru replied.  
  
"Um, Hermione. I think those two girls are it." Harry told Hermione as she looked behind herself. "And how do you know this Harry?" Hermione asked looking at the two girls. Ron faced them also. "Funny looking girls, they're hair color is very weird. That girls' hair is blue, and the other one has redder hair than mine!" Ron exclaimed. "Ron! That isn't very nice!" Hermione said hitting his arm lightly. "Anyways, they were speaking a very weird language. I'm guessing it's Japanese. Plus, the plane's left already and they are the only two here." Harry replied to Hermione's question.  
  
"Oh, then let's introduce ourselves." Hermione walked up to the girls with a smile on her face. The other two boys dragged themselves over there. Hikaru and Umi just froze as they walked up to them. They couldn't understand them, and vice-versa. "Hey. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione said speaking slowly to them. They just stared at Hermione and the other two boys not having a single clue of what they were saying.  
  
Hermione immediately remembered something Dumbledore told her. "I know! I'll do a spell! Dumbledore taught me a spell to use it on them so they can speak English." Hermione exclaimed clapping her hands once. Hikaru and Umi were freaked out. "Hey Hikaru, they are kind of scaring me, and if they are making fun of us I'm going to blow up in there faces." Umi said looking towards Hikaru crossing her arms. Hikaru just began to giggle at the thought of her blowing up in their faces and them not understanding anything.  
  
"Harry, are they making fun of us?" Ron whispered to Harry as he ignored him, he seemed to have been staring at the girls non-stop. "Well, listen you two," Hermione spoke slowly to them. "I am going to use a spell on you so that you can speak English. Ready? Englitium Speakus!" Hermione held her wand out and pointed to the girls. A bright light came out from the end of the wand and shot out and passed the girls into their mouths. This scared Umi to no end.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT ME?! YEA I'M TALKING TO YOU! THE ONE WITH THE GLASSES! FREAKS." Umi screamed out loud and caught the attention of everyone around her. Hikaru looked in disbelief. "Umi....your speaking English... wait, I'm speaking English too, and actually understand it!" Hikaru spoke amused at it all. Ron and Harry were shocked at the way she exploded at them. "Yes, you are speaking English. I used a spell to help you speak English." Hermione smiled, pleased with herself.  
  
"Oh...sorry about that... well, I'm Umi Ryuzaki." Umi smiled and bowed slightly. "And I'm Hikaru Shidou!" Hikaru said in her bubbly voice as she bowed slightly also. "Hermione Granger." Hermione said. "Ron Weasley." "Harry Potter." Harry sighed expecting an 'oh my god! You're the boy who survived!' but what he got was completely unexpected. "Oh so your name is Harry? Well, Harry I would like it if you don't stare at me like that. It's kind of annoying." Harry was shocked at the blue-headed knights response.  
  
"Do you not know who Harry is?!" Ron asked also in shock that they have not heard the stories of Harry Potter, the boy who survived. "No, but I do know that he wears glasses, wears robes, and has a nasty lightning shaped scar—""UMI! That's not nice!" Hikaru interrupted Umi. "What? I was just telling the truth." Umi said crossing her arms.  
  
Harry looked from Ron to Hermione sharing shocked faces. "So your saying you don't know the boy who survived? The boy that was almost killed by.....You-know-who?" Ron sputtered out, annoying Harry very much. "No I don't know who." Umi said not getting any of it. "Oh Ron. Please, it's Lord Voldermort. A powerful, evil wizard out to destroy the muggle, and wizard world." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. After all that has happened to them he still can not manage to say his name without flinching.  
  
"Lord Voldeywart? He sounds like a sissy. Who goes around naming themselves that?" Umi laughed. Hikaru joined in but stopped as they saw the serious faces on the other two. "Well, we should...um...get going." Hikaru said breaking their silence as they all started to leave the airport.  
  
As soon as they got their luggages they headed out to the streets of London and into a bar. Umi and Hikaru were amazed at the sights they saw. When they reached the wall that lead to Diagon Alley as it opened, Umi had a thought, she wanted to know more about that boy and Lord Voldermort . "Wow! It opens by itself! That is so amazing!" Hikaru squeaked as she stepped into Diagon Alley. "So this is Driagon Valley?" Umi asked and Hermione coughed and replied. "Yes, this is Diagon Alley." Hermione replied putting emphasis on Diagon Alley, as Umi just sighed. "Same difference to me. Just look at all these shops, it's so cool."  
  
Just then, Draco spotted Harry Potter and company and walked up to them deciding it was time to make his life miserable for what he did. "Oh no. It's Malfoy." Ron sighed out. "Malfoy? Who's that?" Umi asked looking at him intentively.  
  
"Hello Potter. What a pleasant surprise to see you, and who are these two lovely ladies? New mud-bloods?" Draco laughed at them as Umi grew red in the face.  
  
A/n- Well I hope you like it! Ch. 3 will be shopping in Diagon Alley! Yay!! Anyhoo...Read and Review!! Bai bai! 


End file.
